1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy construction systems and, more particularly, to construction sets that have a plurality of parts with features that interconnect at various angles.
2. Description of Related Art
Toy construction sets have amused children and many adults for many generations. Generally such toys may be categorized as block sets, or framework, systems. Block sets, such as basic rectangular blocks made of plastic, wood or the like, enable walls to be constructed by merely stacking the blocks, a simple task for young children. Simple vertical structures can be assembled in this way. The addition of interconnection features on the blocks enable stronger, more stable stacks and vertical arrays, but the structures so formed remain fundamentally defined by wall structures. Wall systems are limited in the range of shapes that can be made, and do not enable structures that are not vertically aligned.
Framework systems generally include struts and connectors for joining the ends of the struts at various angles and relationships. The connectors are often hub components having receptacles that receive the strut ends at fixed angular relationships. The progenitor of such toys may be the Tinkertoy™, in which the struts are wooden dowels and the hubs are cylindrical wooden disks having holes to engage the dowel ends. Hub systems tend to enforce a limited number and range of angular connections between the struts, and thus the imagination of the toy builder is not necessarily well-served by these systems.